Talk:John Giant
Two voice actors After listening to ep 45 or so,where he first apears,I noticed that his original Voice Actor is difernet from the one who spoke him when Spandam requested a Buster Call on Enies Lobby .Anyone know which is the one I got ? New Babylon 16:47, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Curent version Looks normal to me.Also,this one has a colored picture AND the new picture in thumb,ergo much betr looking.It doesnt look to representative-like to head a page- .--New Babylon 23:15, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :I'll explain the problem... The new black and whiate image is nice and big and on smaller resolutions causing the text to be interupted. In other words, theres and almightly large white space between "Apearance" and the picture. You caused a common form of layering problem, If the picture was smaller sized, left aligned instead of right, it wouldn't have had the sme layering problem impact. Never mind though, swapped the two pictures around since the bigger picture is better in the main info box. :If you swap them back, thats fine but you've got to left align and keep it smaller or we're back at sqaure one for those with low resolutions. O_o One-Winged Hawk 00:07, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Giant or Large size human I didn't think he was a giant, are we sure? Feel free to prove me wrong. One-Winged Hawk 00:11, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :In the scene where the Marines are gathering in Marineford, John Giant is shown to be considerably larger than regular Marines via a certain panel. The perspective of the panel shows that he is way larger than regular large people. In the events prior to the war, John Giant is shown to be truly a giant as the Marines he is talking to are considerably dwarfed.Mugiwara Franky 02:47, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Appearance in Film Z I uploaded an image of John Giant with a mustache (from Film Z) to his gallery, I was not sure if it could be used in the infobox as the post-timeskip image or if we should wait until he appears again in the manga, so I added it to his gallery. DekkenMinus (talk) 02:22, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Ch. 667 JMbox version has a translation note that says the giant mentioned by Carmel is not him, but it could be a typo. Do we consider that? Sandman: "Raw text says "June" Giant. The Japanese spoiler provider said John at first, but fixed it later. I hope it's not editor's mistake.. " 20:30, June 1, 2017 (UTC) I hope it's actually John. I wouldn't mind having the girl from the Giant Squad named, but John sounds more fitting for numerous reasons. Is there any possibility that "June" is a mistake?--Observer Supreme 22:21, June 5, 2017 (UTC) If it is, it was made by Oda himself. No way to verify it unless it's corrected in the volume. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:55, June 6, 2017 (UTC) I can agree on that much.--Observer Supreme 01:04, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Elbaf? Okay, a typo corrected. Now, another matter: is he an Elbaf giant since Carmel stated she sold him to the Marines due to her connections to Elbaf? 17:20, August 7, 2017 (UTC)